elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Bridgewater-Edan/History
The disclaimer applies to this character's history because there are mentions of: death, physical and emotional abuse, substance abuse and attempted murder. Unfortunately, Grace was born into a much more dangerous part of the Edan family and of the Fire Kingdom royalty. Whilst Anneline and Branton were born in South Africa, Grace was born in the wealthy district of Monte Carlo in Monaco. At the time of her birth, she was one of the Ladies of the Fire Kingdom - and a subject of the supposed "Mandela Effect". Many people (mainly those who were old enough to remember Grace being born) "remember" Grace's birthday to be November 15th, one day earlier to her official/actual birthday, and also "remember" her birthplace to be Lyon in France, rather than Monte Carlo, supposedly making Grace French in their eyes rather than Monégasque. But on official documents, Grace is from Monaco and her birthday is on November 16th. Sometime after Grace's birth, Seth, one of the royal Edan brothers and Grace's father, had an affair in the Earth Dimension, which resulted in Grace's half-sister Helena being born a year later. Because the Tri-Elemental Helena, to avoid scandal, was not acknowledged by Seth, she was never made a member of Fire Kingdom royalty and thus the two sisters grew up separated, not knowing about each other's existence. Grace grew up enjoying the sunshine of Monaco, playing with her friends. In the Fire Kingdom, she was adored by many. When she was five, during an unspecified event in the Water Kingdom, she met Caelum. There must have been a good reason for two royals of the Fire Kingdom to attend an event in their rival kingdom, which is what makes this strange. A year later, on her sixth birthday, Georgina died of unknown circumstances. This caused Grace to loathe her birthday ever since, considering it to be not her birthday, but the anniversary of her mother's death. A part of this was because she had grown attached to her mother, who was loving and kind. She was the opposite of pessimistic Seth. So she has tried to keep her birthday a secret to those who don't know it, as she doesn't want to celebrate on the day of her mother's death anniversary. Seth became bitter, feeling guilty for some of the occasions in which he had treated his wife, and started trying to fill the hole that Georgina left behind with prostitutes, alcohol and drugs. But this substance abuse would only make Seth become worse. Grace relied on playing with her friends as an escape from her father's behaviour, but it didn't work in the end. She knew that once she was finished hanging out, she would have to go home and face him. This was when the hitting started to take place. Because her mother wasn't around to protect her and her father threatened her into keeping her mouth shut about what had happened, Grace had to endure the ordeal. She would cry, but Seth hit her for doing so. As time went on, hitting progressed to punching and then eventually to fighting. Most of the time, Seth would hit Grace for no reason at all. But there were times when he tried to justify his actions to her, by trying to look for anything to argue with her about. She "got used" to this, no longer resorting to crying. Instead, she tried to hide this - by concealing her feelings and covering up any marks or scars. Despite what was going on, she continued to attend events as a then-Lady. She was still expected to cover up her scars and to continue to not tell anyone about what her father was doing to her. Grace then found comfort in a new escape, taking up hobbies. Inspired by Anneline playing the piano, Grace practiced with the violin. At the same time, she also took up the hobby of horse-riding, both of which she seemed proficient in. But these hobbies were shortlived. Grace's horse, during a competition, got spooked and threw Grace off its back, causing her to injure her back. As of the violin, the reason was simply that she was getting bored of it. Then, due to new changes and reforms made to the laws of the kingdoms, Grace was one of the royals to have gained a higher position as she went from a Lady to a Duchess of the Fire Kingdom. This only made the circumstances worse as Grace was planning on running away from her father, with one of her trusted friends - Catalina Salazar, after having had enough of the abuse she suffered. Catalina was one of Grace's servants, until she dismissed her. However, Catalina insisted on staying by Grace. The two eventually ran away. They stayed on Earth for some time, before returning to the Academy because Grace missed the only family she cared about - Anneline and Branton. She just hoped that going back to Elementrium and turning to Anneline and Branton wouldn't result in her being sent back to her father. Category:The Targaryen of District 4